Sorge of the Jungle
'Sorge of the Jungle '''is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Bongo, the baboon who was raised in the wild. Roles Starring *Bongo Featuring *Lumpy *Peaky *Sniffles *Bastion *Giggles Appearances *Rozzie *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lumpy drives a jeep into a tropical grassland in search of a rare flower. Accompanied with him are his assistants Peaky and Sniffles, followed by curious adventurers Giggles and Bastion. They stop in front of a jungle and Lumpy begins his search. Bastion looks around for any animals, when he gets the feeling he is being watched. A figure (Bongo) behind the trees disappears just as he turns around and he decides to venture into the jungle. Lumpy tells Sniffles and Peaky to go along with Bastion in case they find the flower. Deep in the jungle, the trio hear some rustling in the bushes. Upon getting past some leaves, they discover Bongo biting on a coconut. The baboon is startled by the newcomers but they get interested in the feral person. Bastion offers him an apple from his backpack and feeds him. Everything is going fine until Sniffles decides to snap a photo. The camera flash drives Bongo insane and he starts eating Bastion. Giggles and Lumpy hear the screams, but Lumpy assumes it is just a bird. Giggles goes into the jungle to investigate. Soon Giggles gets lost and becomes frightened having nobody by her side. She steps on a snake which prepares to attack her, but Bongo stomps on and eats it. He looks at Giggles and falls in love with her. To show his affection, he takes Giggles for a vine-swinging ride, and she enjoys it. Meanwhile, Lumpy comes across a hut and finds Rozzie playing a game of Roblox, though decides to continue on his search. Elsewhere in the jungle, Bongo and Giggles sit on a tree branch. Bongo presents a beautiful flower to his date. From below, Lumpy spots the flower he's been looking for and fires his gun to get it. Giggles tries to stop him, but is shot off the branch. Bongo gets angered by this and chases after Lumpy. Lost and hungry, Sniffles and Peaky build a cage trap for an unsuspecting animal, and also a bonfire to cook it. Lumpy comes running to the scene. Bongo arrives and accidentally pushes Sniffles into the fire. Lumpy gets tackled by the beast until he gets caught in the trap. Lumpy swipes the flower from his hand and prepares to leave, but feels sorry for him. To ensure he doesn't starve, Lumpy shoves Peaky into the cage to feed him, and Peaky is eaten. Sometime later, Lumpy is at the museum ready to present his discovery to a crowd. He shows a cloth put over what he believes is the flower. He pulls the cloth off, only to find a sleeping Bongo. The crowd snaps their cameras, awakening and angering the baboon. As Bongo mauls Lumpy and the crowd, the view pans to the right and reveals the flower in a vase. Moral "''When the wild is calling, answer politely." Deaths #Bastion is ripped apart and eaten by Bongo. #A snake is stomped to death. #Giggles is either killed by the bullet or falls to her death. #Sniffles is burnt by the bonfire. #Peaky is eaten by Bongo. #Lumpy and the crowd of generic tree friends get mauled by Bongo. Trivia *This is Bongo's debut appearance. *The title is a pun on George of the Jungle. *As a play on irony, Rozzie plays Roblox in a hut in the jungle, where no electricity is. *This may explain how Bongo came to town (or at least where other characters live). *Giggles is the only character not killed by Bongo, but by Lumpy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes